


Unexpected

by Sarcasmcurse



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Palchuk, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcurse/pseuds/Sarcasmcurse
Summary: Steve is home alone during a cold night. He gets an unexpected visit but a familiar face at his place.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Steve Palchuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I imagined in the episode "Jimhunters" if Troll Jim ran away and hid away from his loved ones. And he goes over to steve's place. I don't see much of Jim x Steve content in this fandom. So I wanted to write one. I might make another chapter.

Steve signed as he was resting in his bed. He had finally had the house to himself. He could finally have some alone time. Mom wasn't around. Steve's mom is often working. So she barely had any time to spend with Steve. But it didn't even matter to Steve.

Steve did like to spend time with his little buddy eli 'pepperjack'. But he also prefer to be alone sometimes. It was a lot more peaceful than being a 'king' and bothering Jim. 

Jim, that boy. Hit his mind. That one boy. Jim Lake Jr. That one boy he used to pick on for fun. That one boy he saw as a weak little buffoon. A weak, pathetic, little loser. That's how he use to see Jim as. 

Until that one night, he was forced to work with Eli, well 'pepperjack' for stupid project. But that one night, he and Eli had made a discovery about that boy Jim. He was supposedly a trollhunter. That was probably why he had punch him. That was why he and Toby were out.

Steve slightly tossed and turned. Unable to sleep, he could probably spend some time with Eli. But he really wanted some alone time now. Aside from being a king and always attempting to show off. Trying to be slick and all.

He was a jerk, an annoying asshole. But in a way, he was deep down a good guy. Yes, he picked of Jim and was a bully. But he didn't really hated Jim. It was actually the opposite. He had grown interest in Jim after that day he pushed his buttons and punch him infront of everyone. And especially when he found out he was a trollhunter.

Steve then sat up and snatched his phone. He looked at the time. It was 10:28 PM. He could go to sleep around 12. So Steve then got off and walked out of his bedroom. Not bothering to close it all the way. Stepping downstairs and heading straight to the kitchen passibg by the living room. 

He went to the fridge and opened it. Hoping to find anything good to eat. Or maybe any leftovers. 

"Damn....nothing good to eat". Steve mumbled in annoyance. He then shut the door and decided to go to sleep. He felt pretty exhausted. 

Steve then stomped his way upstairs. He went to his bedroom and shut the door. Then jumping onto his bed, trying to go to sleep. This was weird, usually he was a snoring sleeping. But Steve was just unable to sleep. He didn't know why. Steve didn't bother to check the time. 

An hour had passed. Then suddenly, banging was heard. Steve jumped up and screamed in fear. "AAAAHHH!!!- huh?". Steve turned to his shoulder. Looking at his bedroom window. 

There was a dark figure behind the glass. It was hard to make out what it was. Steve then got off of his bed and attempted to look at what might be disturbing his sleep. Maybe it could be a troll? Possibly Jim's enemies. He was aware that Jim was a trollhunter. He knew that. Maybe an alien, perhaps a burglar. Or maybe something paranormal. What? No. Steve was a creepyslaverz. He wasn't a coward. Or was he?

Steve then walked further. Now starting to make out the firgure that was in his room. The figure, had horns, fangs, and....dark raven hair. Steve could see the details when he was coming up a bit closer but slowly. And then...

Steve was now close. He gasped. Now realizing who the figure was. 

It was Jim. Jim Lake Jr. The Trollhunter, and he was a troll?

"Jim?

Steve then immediately opened his bedroom window. He was now able to clearly see the other male before him. 

"...S-S-Steve.....". 

It was Jim. His voice sounding very much like him. He had the same face features. Expect he was a troll. His skin was blue. He had horns and fangs on the bottom. He was able to regconize the dark raven hair. And his outfit was glowing red. Along with the amulet. How the hell did he become a troll? Wasn't he a trollhunter? This didn't make any sense. Questions were filling up Steve's mind. This was something unexpected.

"C-Can, you let me in? Pl-Please....It's freezing out here...". The troll asked. He body shakened a bit. He was shiving from the cold temperature outdoors.

Steve let the troll in. Then shutting the window before turning around.

"Jim? What the fuck!? What is- How....how the HECK did you become a troll? I thought you were a trollhunter!? I-". 

Steve was cut off when the other male suddenly pulled him in for a hug. Steve was confused, then feeling the trollhunter's shaking. And he heard something near his ear. Was....was he crying?

Jim sniffled as he hugged the blonde male. His large arms that were now wrapped around Steve. Steve could noticed that the trollhunter was a bit taller than him. He heard Jim sobbed on his side. He could hear him whimper. Steve wasn't really the type to comfort but, he wasn't good at comforting. He never really had anyone to cry on his shoulder.

Steve, then placed an arm over Jim's back. He then began to try and comfort the trollhunter. "Hey, it's....it's okay. Shh". Steve said. Attempting to sooth Jim. Slowly rubbing Jim's back. 

It took a while for Jim to finally calm down. Then pullng back. He turned away immediately and began to wipe his face. Hiding the tears. But it was obvious he was crying. Steve wanted to ask so many questions. He was completely confused. Steve tried finding words. 

"Uhh....Jim?". Steve said.

The trollhunter then sniffled once more. Before facing the blonde. "S...Sorry". He said. Rubbing his eye with one hand.

"It's fine.....". Steve responded. "Now, could you tell me what happened? How did you become a troll?". Steve asked. 

"O-Okay.....". Jim stuttered.


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve attempts to comfort troll jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will mostly be filled with fluff, and sorta angst?

"O-Okay. I'll tell you..". Troll jim said quietly. "But...y-you need to understand". He said.

Steve sat beside Troll jim on his bed. He took a deep breath then found his words.

"So....this guy, merlin. He had made me into a troll to help me for the final battle....and well, I was training with claire. But....when I was looking at myself. I didn't even regconize who I even was. And well....I just wandered off. I pushed my mom, toby, and Claire away.....I didn't want to go back. So I ran away...". Troll Jim said.

Steve wasn't really sure how to respond. Well, there was a troll in his room. 

Troll Jim looked at the blonde. He could see how freaked out he looked. 

"Oh....I see that I freaked you out?". Troll Jim said.

"What? No, no no! I....I'm just. Really shocked. I don't know what you've been going through but....holy shit". Steve said. He began to examine the body of the large male sitting beside him. He could see that Jim's armor was glowing red. The amulet, no longer glow a pretty light blue. But a glowing blood red color. 

Steve then look at Jim's hands. Seeing his fingers were a troll's fingers. Then he looked up at Jim's face. Jim's face. His skin was blue. He could see the horns. And his dark raven hair. And his face...

He could see his face. Jim obviously looked a bit different. But, he also looked.....attractive?

"You, really look different....". Steve said. He kept staring at Jim's face.

"Yeah....I look hideous". Troll Jim responded.

"Well, yeah but....you look....pretty..". Steve mumbled.

"Huh?". Troll jim nudge.

"I-I mean! You look pretty weird!". Steve yelled out in embarrassment. Which resulted in complete awkward silence.

"S-Sorry....I didn't-". 

"No, it's okay". Troll Jim cut off steve. Both of them simply looked the other way.

Steve then began to find his words. "So, why are you here?". He asked.

"I....I don't know....I don't even know...". Troll Jim responded. 

It was yet another complete silence. Then suddenly, Troll Jim fell over to the side off the bed. Which immediately caught Steve's attention. He rushed over to the Troll that was on the floor. He began to shake him. "Jim? Jim!?". Steve said. Getting no response. Troll Jim was unconscious. 

"Oh boy...". Steve mumbled. He looked over at his window, then to his bedroom door. Then he looked down at Troll Jim. He then grabbed his body before trying to lift him and settle him on the bed. Althought, it was pretty hard to lift up a an unconscious Troll that was wearing armor. 

'Damn, he's heavy!'. Steve thought.

Steve then layed Troll Jim on the bed. He took a blanket and covered the large Trollhunter with the sheet. Steve then snatched his phone and checked the time, it was 10:50. His dad, well. Coach was going to be home soon. 

Steve looked over at the unconscious Troll Jim. He leaned down to take a closer look at him. Seeing how much different his features were. He still looked the same, but he thought he looked a bit better. Steve then reached out his hand to touch Troll Jim's face. When a finger touched the side of his cheek. His skin was cold. It was a cold night after all. Who knows how long he was running around for. 

Then, the Trollhunters's body shifted. Troll Jim shakened a bit. He was still freezing, even through the armor. So he wasn't unconscious. So why did he fall over? He didn't know. 

"Are you still cold?". Steve blurted out. Asking.

"Y-Yes....". Troll Jim responded.

Steve then went to his closet. Before he covered Troll Jim with a much thicker blanket that was fluffy and warm. Steve then was about to walk away, but then his body stopped when he felt something grab his wrist. Steve turned to see that Troll Jim was slightly shifted and made a sad expression. Like puppy eyes. He held Steve's wrist. 

"P-Please don't leave...". Troll Jim weakly begged. 

Steve seemed suprised. Then he turned back. "I'll make sure that we are home alone. I'll be back for a second. Do....you need anything to eat?". Steve asked.

"I..need meat...". Troll Jim responded. 

"I..Okay". Steve quickly responded. He then walked out of the bedroom and pushed the door closed but not all the way. He quickly went to the fridge. Opening it. He remembered that there was some fresh meat that was originally going to be used as barbecue. Steve then quickly took a piece of meat covered in plastic. Before heading upstairs. While he got up from the stairs, he heard groaning heard. 

Steve then pushed the door open and closing it behind himself. When he took a look at Troll Jim. He was trying to take the amulet off his chest, he groaned in annoyance. "Agh! Dammit!". 

"Jim? What the hell are you doing!?". Steve yelled. He dropped the meat to stop the Troll from thrashing around. The situation was becoming more aggressive. Steve grabbed at Troll Jim's wrists. Trying to get him to stop moving. Possibly from doing something stupid. 

"Jim! Jim stop!".

"I'm not Jim! I'm just a troll!". Troll Jim yelled out.

"Jim, will you stop!?". Steve yelled put. They both continue to thrash around. Then it resulted Troll Jim to give steve a growl. Which made both of them stop moving and thrashing. Troll Jim then realized.

"Oh, s-sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...". Troll Jim said. He backed away a bit looking away feeling terrible. 

"Ah....it's okay". Steve said. He then picked up the meat from the floor and gave it to Jim. "Here's your meat". 

"Th-Thanks". Troll Jim said. He then ripped the plastic off of it and began to chew, munching on the juicy meat. Steve watched in slightly shock as the trollhunter's fangs chomped on the meat. As if he was watching an animal was eating it's prey. It sorta disturbed Steve. But he kept his calm.

"So...". Steve said. Breaking the silence. Although it was followed by Troll Jim's chewing sounds.

"Hmm?".

"How long are you hiding?". Steve asked.

Troll Jim then ate all of the chew. He then licked the juices of it from his hands. Before responding to the blonde. "I...I don't know". Troll Jim said.

"Don't know? What do you mean you don't know?". Steve asked.

"I don't think I can face my friends and mom". Troll Jim said.

"And why not?". Steve asked.

"Why not? Steve, LOOK at me!". Troll Jim then opened his arms wide open. "I'm a trol-...I, I'm not a human or even a troll....I'm nothing!".

"Not a troll, what are you talking about? You look like a troll!". Steve said. Pointing at Troll Jim's face.

"Merlin told me that I was neither. Or in between". Troll Jim said.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!". Steve said. 

"Well, I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE ARRGH!". Troll Jim roared. Before covering his mouth. Steve's eyes widen. It was now silence. Both males simply stared with wide open eyes. Before Troll Jim spoke.

"Ahh..I'm sorry". Troll Jim said.

"....no. no it's alright. I didn't understand". Steve said. "But, I don't understand why are you even hiding from your friends?". Steve asked.

"I...I don't even know if I'm the same old Jim anymore...." Troll Jim said.

"Well, no kidding since you're a trollhunter". Steve responded.

"And I don't even know if I can be in the daylight or a protector...I...I just d-don't know...". Troll Jim said. His voice cracked a bit. 

"Jim...".

The trollhunter then hugged his knees and legs. Huddling himself and burying his face. Steve heard him sob. He guessed he was about to cry again. Steve awkwardly looked away then moved closer to the raven trollhunter. He then placed an arm around. And pulled him slightly close. 

"Hey, hey Jim....Jim?". Steve said.

Troll Jim then lifted his face to look at Steve. His eyes looked a bit watery. 

"I told you before....whenever you're having trouble, you can count on me and Eli, the creepslaverz. I may be a jerk but I can be a good guy....if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me". Steve said.

Troll Jim then pulled Steve into a hug. Which made the blonde gasped. He heard Troll Jim whisper a little. "Thanks". 

"Ah...n-no problem!". Steve said. He patted Troll Jim on the back. 

"Hey Steve...". 

"Huh?". 

"Can I...please stay? For tonight? I don't want to leave now. I can leave the next night....please?". Troll Jim asked. 

Steve was silent for a split second. Then he responded. "Sure, you can stay. But you better not tell anyone about this!". Steve snapped.

Troll Jim simply chuckled. "Heheh, same old steve". He said. Troll Jim then pulled the covers over himself and attempted to try to go to sleep. Steve watched as the Trollhunter then began to drift. He could see how weirdly peacful he looked. 

Steve, unknowly reached out his hand to pat the troll. Moving his hand onto his dark hair.

He then heard a low purr. Steve instanly pulled his hand back.

'I'm going to pretend that didn't happen'. Steve said in his thoughts.


End file.
